Señas tuyas
by Just a little Shooting Star
Summary: Post guerra, 6to año. "Viñetas y retazos". Ella no sabe cómo afrontar lo que sucede, así que decide evadirlo. Él piensa que sólo es un juego, una más y decide disfrutarlo. Sin embargo, hay señas y señales que no se puede ocultar, verdades que ninguno se puede negar. ¿Es un para siempre o algo destinado a terminar más temprano que tarde? DRAMIONE.
1. Chapter 1

Es un conjunto de viñetas. La pareja ya la deben imaginar si es que alguien ha revisado alguna historia mía anteriormente.

Bienvenidas a otro deli… digo, historia xD

**Declaración**: el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la estupenda J. K. Rowling, sólo me sirve de base para dar rienda suelta a éstas historias.

* * *

Lo detestaba. No, lo odiaba. No, lo aborrecía. No, las palabras no eran suficientes para describir lo que sentía por ese pedazo de… no, ni siquiera eso alcanzaba. Hermione no podía controlar sus pensamientos que se acumulaban por salir. Es que no podía creer lo que había descubierto al mirarse en el espejo.

Esa mañana se había despertado un poco más tarde de lo habitual y en realidad no era algo que la tomara por sorpresa, pues había regresado a la sala común pasada la media noche, entonces sólo había querido llegar a un lugar seguro, donde el suelo dejara de dar vueltas y echarse en su cama, con la creciente sensación de que pronto los sentimientos de culpa y vergüenza vendrían por ella. Sorprendentemente se había quedado dormida casi de inmediato, a la mañana siguiente, despertó y tuvo unos breves pero muy gloriosos momentos en los que pudo olvidar lo que había ocurrido, casi por un instante maravilloso había podido olvidar el motivo de haber llegado tan tarde a la torre de Gryffindor, sin embargo zaz! La realidad había tocado a la puerta de su memoria y le había recordado un pequeño detalle, mejor dicho un nombre de un alguien. A pesar de ello, Hermione decidió no prestar demasiada atención a ese nombre y agitando su cabeza como para despejarse decidió ir por la ducha que buena falta le hacía. Al llegar al baño, se había cambiado su pijama y puesto su bata dispuesta a darse un relajador baño, que le ayudara a olvidar todo lo sucedido y pretender que nada se había salido de control, llenó la tina y le echó una esencia mágica que había conseguido en su última visita Hogsmeade, al acabar el baño se dispouso a secar su cabello y en ese momento, mientras examinaba los cambios ocurridos en su cabello desde la primera vez que se había observado en ese mismo espejo, 7 años atrás lo vió. Una marca, que bien podría ser un Karma y todo cobró sentido. Su marca.

La marca que revelaba todo lo que había intentado ocultar esas últimas semanas, inclusive a ella misma, la marca con la que él quería transmitir un claro mensaje, incluso a ella _eres mía_ y no bastaba con que ella le había explicado de forma civilizada, así como ´cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero ni cuando lo había prácticamente regañado con las manos en la cintura de todo lo en contra que ella estaba respecto a que los chicos hicieran "eso" en las mujeres. No señor, él, excelente en saltarse las reglas convencionales y querer siempre salirse con la suya, la había ignorado y en su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja derecha, tenía la prueba más absoluta de que él la había ignorado.

Por Merlín ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? Toda la escuela se iba a enterar.

En ese preciso momento, en el área opuesta del castillo, un muy sonriente Draco Malfoy se preparaba también para empezar el día, a pesar de no haber las horas que acostumbraba se sentía… f… ¿satisfecho? Sí, esa era la palabra, al imaginarse la cara de la sabelotodo al descubrir su pequeño secreto, su pequeña gran marca. Que era _suya_. Las razones por las que eso le hacía sonreír como nunca lo hacía no se cuestionaba, por qué eso lo llenaba de satisfacción que iban más allá de la simple satisfacción que había sentido años atrás cuando la insultaba o molestaba en la escuela tampoco era algo que se cuestionara. Simplemente sabía que no se le iba a quitar esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro por mucho tiempo. O al menos eso creía.

* * *

Quizá pueda sonar un poco confuso porque no inicia como normalmente lo hacen los FF, pero es una especie de colección de viñetas, que pretendo tenga algo de orden y secuencia, pequeñas y grandes escenas de… sí, DRAMIONE. Gracias por leer, espero conocer sus opiniones, prometo escribir a menudo y también continuar con mis historias en stand by, soy un poco muy desastrosa, pero sé que lo lograré (suena a un discurso cuando recibes un premio… próximamente ;) jajaja)


	2. Chapter 2: el camino de ida y vuelta

Y lo había vuelto a hacer. El muy desgraciado seguía atravesándose por su camino toda la mañana. ¿En qué momento Malfoy tenía la capacidad suficiente para poder aprobar todos los TIMOS y llevar 6 de sus 8 clases? Es por eso que se lo encontraba todo el día. Eso no significaba que le iba a prestar atención, aún estaba muy molesta con él, ajustó nuevamente la bufanda que llevaba ese día y siguió caminando. Ese último gesto era una especie de tic que había adoptado desde su terrible descubrimiento la mañana anterior, una marca, muy grande que parecía querer gritar al mundo "estoy aquí" tan, pero tan fuerte, que Hermione no podía evitar salir casi corriendo de cada clase evitando a cualquier persona conocida con el temor de que la descubrieran. Excepto a él, por su puesto. Ella estaba segura que lo hacía con toda la intención del mundo, lo podía leer en su mirada, dirigida fijamente a su cuello, bajo su oreja, debajo de su bufanda, donde estaba esa estúpida marca que ella no sabía cómo disimular más que ocultándola. Esa mirada que sentía clavada en su cuello incluso durante clases y que le impedían tomar todos los apuntes correctamente ¿cómo iba a sacar sobresaliente en los EXSTASIS si no lograba apuntar todo lo que decía el profesor? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estaba en riesgo su futuro académico! Con éste abrumador y terrible pensamiento en la mente aceleró el paso hacia la clase avanzada de transformaciones, pasando por el costado de él, quien al parecer de la impresión se había quedado plantado en ese mismo sitio.

Sin embargo, la impresión no le había durado mucho al parecer, pues se sentó un par de carpetas más atrás que la de ella, primera fila por supuesto, y ya volvía a sentir cómo la mirada. Podía ser irracional, pero ella podría haber jurado ante un psiquiatra, si es que Hogwarts contara con uno, que esa mirada la recorría, de hecho sentía como si en lugar de sólo mirarla la estuviera tocando, ahí, en donde una marca roja aún se empeñaba en seguir, como desafiando al mundo; ante este pensamiento incluso pudo sentir casi como si la temperatura de su cuello se elevara, como si alguien la estuviera tocando. Se ajustó nuevamente la bufanda.

Genial ¡estaba loca!

Al acabar la clase lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su habitación y enterrarse bajo el cubrecama y las sábanas y dejarse morir, no podía soportar un momento más en el día y aún era lunes. Con la firme intención de buscar la forma de dejar de existir hasta que esa odiosa marca desapareciera salió del salón de clases, con la rapidez que la caracterizaba ese día, y se encaminó a la sala común, tomando un camino un poco más largo pero poco común, precisamente por eso lo eligió, ya que era poco probable que sus compañeros lo usaran.

¡Rayos! Pensó consternada al encontrarse de nuevo con él en medio del pasadizo-que-supuestamente-nadie-usaba. Decidió tomar una gran bocanada de aire y enfrentarlo, mejor dicho, ignorarlo como había hecho una hora y media atrás. Ignorando la agitación de su ser, que se veía reflejada en el leve temblor de sus manos y piernas ¡vaya valiente Gryffindor!, se auto- acusó. De ésta manera logró pasar por su lado pudiendo soltar, al fin, el aire que había tomado y llevaba contenido para infundirse valor, sin embargo, él eligió ese preciso momento para hablar provocando que Hermione casi olvidara respirar de nuevo.

—Debo confesar que nunca pensé que fueras _esa_ clase de chica—dijo él, con el evidente propósito de hacerla enfadar, ella se detuvo. Maldición ¿por qué se detuvo?

¿_Esa_ clase de chica? Era todo en lo que podía pensar ¿a qué clase de chica se refiere? Ella sin duda, era la clase de chica, educada, valiente- si no contamos situaciones como las vividas hace instantes- leal, inteligente; sin embargo, ella dudaba que él se refiriera a eso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota? Una mejor pregunta ¿por qué ella debía ser tan idiota y prestarle atención? Soltó un suspiro desesperado.

—¿Suspirando Granger? ¡vaya! No sabía que me deseabas tanto! — acotó él. Ella sin pensarlo reaccionó, tan ofuscada que no pudo ver la sonrisa de lado que se formó en el rostro del chico por unos instantes.

—¿Crees que suspiro por ti Malfoy? ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños, ni aunque se lo pidieras a mil estrellas fugaces, ni aunque se lo pidieras a Santa Claus! — se descargó ella, dándose cuenta de que estaba más enojada de lo que había querido admitirse a sí misma, al darse cuenta de esto, se calló.

—Pues no pensabas lo mismo hace menos de 24 horas— respondió él, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, los recuerdos pugnaban por golpear a su mente, pero ella no lo permitió.

—¡Eres un idiota! — Lanzó ella muy consciente de que esa no era su mejor defensa, reanudó su camino, si se quedaba un minuto más allí estaba segura de que podría asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

Él, por supuesto, la siguió y le dio el alcance en el siguiente pasillo, pero ella siguió caminando lo más rápido que podía intentando poner distancia entre ellos, evidentemente ese no era el plan que tenía él pues al darle el alcance nuevamente la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él. Ella lanzó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa y puso sus manos entre él y ella, tratando de buscar distancia, él por el contrario la acercó más a ella aprovechando una pared cercana, él sobre ella, para que no intentara escapar, ella forcejeó, pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil al cabo de un minutos; siempre lo había sabido, pero no estaba en su naturaleza rendirse fácilmente.

—¿Qué quieres? —finalmente le preguntó a él, quizá así pudiera llegar aún a su sala común.

—Lo que quiero, es lo mismo que tú—le dijo con voz sugerente.

—¿Qué te aleje de mí para siempre y desaparezcas de la faz de la tierra? ¡Qué felicidad! Me alegra que por primera vez en la historia de la vida pensemos lo mismo—respondió ella irónica.

—Graciosa, muy graciosa, pero podrías adivinar otra vez—le dijo él despacio, poniéndola a ella nerviosa al darse cuenta de que estaban realmente cerca, en un lugar donde precisamente nadie había elegido pasar ese día y muy consciente de que él la tenía sin poder escabullirse contra la pared. Una situación que la ponía en desventaja, pero ella quizá podría encontrar una manera.

—¿Qué se te caiga el cabello y te vuelvas extremadamente feo entonces? Insisto, me sorprende lo similar de nuestros deseos—acotó ella, sintió que él se acercaba un poco más, casi como si quisiera decirle un secreto.

—No, de nuevo equivocado— susurró sobre su oreja. Ella no se podía mover porque de hacerlo provocaría que la boca de él rozara su oreja, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella se removió y un vacío en su estómago se apoderó de ella. Así se quedaron lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, él simplemente la miraba fijamente y se divertía mientras ella lo esquivaba, la respiración de ambos se mezclaba y sus ya conocidos aromas de mezclaban e impregnaban en sus fosas nasales.

—¿Qué clase de chica se supone que soy según tú? —lanzó ella, dispuesta a quebrar el silencio, unos segundos más y juraría que chipas iban a saltar.

—La clase de chicas que tienen un encuentro con un chico y al día siguiente no lo llaman. No es que me disguste que seas esa clase de chica, sólo que me sorprendió—le respondió llanamente Draco, como si estuviera hablando del clima o de la hora, por ese tono de voz ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? —preguntó indignada, sus mejillas rojas y un brillo de vergüenza en el rostro.

—Me baso en las evidencias—le dijo él, disfrutando sacarla de sus casillas.

—¿Qué evidencias? —preguntó de nuevo removiéndose incómoda, ocasionando que el rostro de él se acercara más al de ella, apoyando su frente en la pared y su boca un poco más cerca de su oreja derecha, precisamente.

—Nos encontramos anoche en un lugar poco transitado, muy tarde si no fuéramos prefectos, luego de que tú eligieras ese lugar y esa hora precisamente ¿sí o no? —preguntó él utilizando un tono muy formal.

—No es como lo estás haciendo son… —empezó ella.

— ¿Sí o no? —interrumpió él.

—Sí—contestó al cabo de un instante, sonrojándose nuevamente. ¡Qué desastre!

—¿Luego cuando estuvimos solos no es verdad que te acercaste provocadoramente a mí..

—Un momento, yo no tengo por qué soportar tu interrogatorio y yo no tengo un actuar provocador—exclamó ella furiosa y avergonzada.

—De acuerdo, corrijo ¿luego cuando estuvimos solos no es cierto que te acercaste a mí y yo me acerqué a ti y terminamos más cerca de lo que jamás habíamos estado, como ahora—empezó a preguntar él acercando su cuerpo aún más al de ella y con una mano acarició su rostro—y terminamos en esto? —preguntó él deslizando la bufanda que ella tenía en el cuello, revelando así la marca que él le había hecho, justo debajo de la oreja derecha, que era donde él le estaba hablando en este momento. Draco no se conformó con revelar la marca, sino que deslizó su dedo índice sobre ella, haciendo pequeños círculos en ella, lo que generó que sus terminaciones nerviosas se activaran aún en contra de su voluntad. Él sonrió con suficiencia y ella se sentía a punto de decir ¿cuál era la pregunta? Era increíble cómo eran tan diferentes, el rostro de él no expresaba absolutamente nada, mientras que el de ella no dejaba de cambiar de colores ante el recuerdo.

—No es necesario recrear la situación—dijo ella con la voz quebrada, parecía que no la había usado en años y habían pasado sólo unos minutos.

—¿Recrearla? Recrearla sería hacer algo como ésto—dijo él maliciosamente, alejando su mano de su cuello y acercando su boca a ese lugar. Al inicio eran leves roces con sus labios que podrían ser totalmente inocentes, pero que hacía que todos sus sentidos se despertaran nuevamente. ¿Cómo un simple roce de labios podía provocar todo eso en ella? Y él lo sabía, porque deliberadamente retardaba el momento en que sus labios volvían a acercarse al cuello de ella; ese lugar ardía intensamente y él lo sabía, pero no se quiso conformar así que empezó rozar con sus labios su cuello, haciendo un camino de ida y vuelta desde donde terminaban sus orejas hasta donde empezaban sus clavículas. ¿Por qué señor todo poderosos él le hacía esto a ella? Porque sí, no podía controlar el movimiento de sus piernas que se sentían tan débiles que por un instante agradeció estar apoyada en la pared. Sin darse cuenta una de sus manos se dirigió al cuello de él, como para sujetarse, mientras él, seguía ese camino que parecía interminable. De todas las sensaciones en el mundo, ella jamás había experimentado algo similar, sólo con él y precisamente por eso había logrado adormecer incluso a su conciencia, esa voz que le decía que estaba molesta. Ella no recordaba estar molesta por absolutamente nada en esos momentos.

Él podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en el cuello, sentía como todo su cuerpo se inquietaba sólo con el roce de sus labios y eso, sin duda, lo llenaba de satisfacción. También, debía reconocer que él no había experimentado algo similar, había estado con muchas mujeres, pero hacía falta mucho más que un leve roce para inquietarlas tanto, incluso había estado con mujeres sin ningún tipo de experiencia sexual y en menos de 1 mes ya las había abandonado, obteniendo todo lo que había deseado. Nada lo había llenado, nada le había provocado esa cálida sensación que invadía todo su cuerpo cuando hacía algo tan sencillo, rozar sus labios en el cuello de ella, ni siquiera la estaba besando, ni tocando con sus manos lugares reservados para la intimidad. A ello ayudaba, sin duda alguna, el olor de ella, era algo un poco infantil pero hacía que él se sintiera tan a gusto, una vez más inició el camino desde donde morían sus orejas, a las que también quería, pero sabía que no quería desaprovechar el momento, hasta donde empezaban sus clavículas, pero ésta vez decidió depositar pequeños besos en el camino. Pudo comprobar con satisfacción lo que provocaba en ella, no le hacía falta mirarla para saber el rojo intenso que teñía sus mejillas, sin embargo, por puso placer lo hizo y la descubrió así, con los ojos cerrados, el cabello un poco revuelto por la posición contra la pared y las mejillas deliciosamente sonrojadas. Ella soltó un suspiro, un poco más sonoro que el suyo propio, logrando así ocultarlo. El jamás había suspirado por una mujer.

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los favoritos y follows, me hacen feliz y actualizo muy rápido

Quería comentarles un par de cosas, la primera es que vengo inspiradísima porque estoy leyendo un muy buen DRAMION que se llama "el reflejo de nuestras almas" de Alexiarinaldi. La verdad es que no la conozco y es la primera vez que la leo, pero en serio, me encanta la historia. Ojo, es categoría M.

La segunda, es que nunca he intentado escribir de la guerra en el mundo mágico y Voldemort y aunque tengo ganas de intentarlo, éste no va a ser el fanfic. Es básicamente la historia de Hermione y Draco. He empezado a contar desde que pasa algo entre ellos ¿qué cosa? Aún lo deben descubrir. Voy a narrar ciertos "retazos" (que son como pedacitos de algo) del pasado para que puedan entender un poco más la historia. Se ubica en el mundo post guerra, al menos como yo me lo imagino, pero ya voy a hacer referencia luego, estos primeros capítulos sólo los voy a dedicar a ellos, ya después incluiré al mundo (qué dramático jajaja)

Y nada más, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, me hace ilusión que me lean *3*


End file.
